


Stupid Game

by im_unarmed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blaming, I tried my best okay, Internal Monologue, Internal Struggle, Mastermind, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Monologue, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad Oma Kokichi, absolutely no fluff, chapter 5, danganronpa - Freeform, do not expect fluff, killing game, lying, major angst, tired, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed
Summary: Ouma's internal monolouge as Momota is locked in the exisal hanger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Stupid Game

Momota wouldn’t stop banging on the door of the bathroom as Ouma quickly closed it behind him. It was annoying, the desperate bangs rang throughout the disgustingly empty exisal hanger, leaving not one corner free of the anguish. It was annoying, everything was so annoying, Ouma screamed for him to shut up in a playful voice, he knew that wouldn’t do anything though, his illness would slow him down soon enough.

He wondered how close his prisoner was to death, if he did die, would there be a class trial? If there was a class trial, who would they vote for, would everyone click Ouma Kokichi’s name without hesitation? They would all die if they did that. Everyone who unwillingly played the killing game would die. They would all die, awful, gruesome, despairing deaths. How irritating, how pitiful. The banging stopped and Ouma heard distant coughs, jeez that must hurt. Momota’s throat is probably all scratchy and burning, bleh.

Ouma sat on the cold press, his hair in his face but he was too tired to do anything about it. It was an uncomfortable day, yelling, screaming, laughing, forcing. He felt the despair on everyone's faces, people who he wanted to be friends with, people who reached out to him but he merely scoffed and smacked their hands away. They all hated him, everyone hated him, he didn’t blame them of course, he deserved it. What kind of sick maniac pretends to be the mastermind of a killing game? What kind of sick maniac manipulates their friend into killing someone? What kind of sick maniac like Ouma Kokichi, deserved to live? 

That whore deserved to live more than Ouma did. That idiot deserved to live more than Ouma did. Looking up at the top of the press, he wondered what it would be like to be crushed by it… probably really painful. Having all your bones slowly crushed under what presumably felt like the weight of the world, blood spraying out of your body as your skin was squashed down and torn apart. Ouchie. He spent too much time wondering how that would feel like, well there’s only one way to find out and Ouma didn’t particularly feel like being crushed by a hydraulic press at the moment. Pity.

What if everyone has already committed mass suicide? How does this game work again? How does his plan succeed again? What if he miscalculated? What if they weren’t ready? What if they all agreed with Gokuhara, and decided it would just be easier to die than face the truth. Fuck the truth, Ouma had already figured out that the ‘secret of the outside world’ was most likely a lie, but they haven’t. They don’t have Momota to cheer them up, and god forbid, Saihara can’t function without some reassurance, Harukawa is probably punching and screaming at a wall, Yumeno has probably decided it’s easier to sleep than to deal with her weird messed up emotions, Kiibo is probably thinking desperately about what he can do, Shirogane is.. What would she be doing?  
But they all do have something, they all have someone to hate. Someone to absolutely despise with all of their being. Someone they could kill over, and over and it still wouldn’t be enough. Someone they could sigh in relief at when they die. Someone to laugh at, someone to yell at, someone point at, someone to… to… Ouma has one of those too. 

He wondered who the mastermind was, what are they thinking? Did they know about his plan? Did they anticipate how far he would go? Did they write this all out? Is every one of his actions just ink in a script? If so, then what’s the point? Wouldn’t it be easier to defy them and catch them off guard? But that could always be in the script too. What the fuck is even going on anymore.  
Momota’s banging on the door again, reminding him of how selfish his actions were. Reminding him of how awful, disgusting and vain he was. They weren’t selfish though, his plan wasn’t selfish, it just required selfish actions. Gokuhara and Iruma’s death wasn’t his fault, Gokuhara said the final decision was his own. It wasn’t Ouma’s fault. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault. But the shouting, the crying, the memory loss.. It was all too real. 

He didn’t remember killing her. So was it Ouma’s fault? He was crying. So was it Ouma’s fault? Why didn’t he remember? Why couldn’t he have just remembered? Why? It was all so real, did Ouma kill Iruma? Was he the one who was remembering it wrong? Maybe he’s the one who mixed up memory and consciousness. But Gokuhara was found guilty… so why? Why didn’t he remember? Why did he die crying, his face covered in guilt and confusion as he tried so hard to remember, searching every inch of his pea sized brain just to remember a second, a second would be enough, but he couldn’t. If he had just remembered it wouldn’t be Ouma’s fault.

Shut the hell up. The bangs and pounds on the door are so loud, so desperate. It hurts. Shut up. He’s lying. That’s not the door, that’s the sound of Ouma’s own head, the angel and devil that rest on his shoulders punching and screaming at him. He’s lying again. Stop fucking lying you useless, unloved, waist of perfectly good oxygen. He throws up lies day and night, vomit litters the walls and floor of wherever he walks, covered in lies. People, friends, covered in his own vomit. Why was telling the truth so fucking hard?

“We should watch the motive videos so that we can keep the people that have too much to live for, and the people who have too little to live for separate,” That’s all he had to say and Hoshi and Toujo wouldn’t be dead, “I think Iruma-San is planning murder in the virtual world, so we shouldn’t go, she’s afraid.” That’s all he had to say and Iruma and Gokuhara wouldn’t be dead. “I think Momota has a serious illness.” That’s all he had to say. “I’m sad that they died.” That’s all he had to say. “I’m sorry.” That’s all he had to say. “I’m scared.” That’s all he had to say. “I’m lying,” Is what he says instead.

It would all be over soon, the killing game would all be over soon. Everyone would leave and live with the memories, HaruMaki would probably kill Ouma when they left, she could get away with it so what’s the problem? It’ll all be over, it will succeed. It has to succeed, he isn’t lying this time. He isn’t lying… right?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not like this


End file.
